In recent years, greeting cards have been sold that contain sound modules which can play back a recorded sound when the card is opened. Often, the recorded sound is a message such as “Happy Birthday”, “Happy Anniversary”, or other type of congratulatory message. More recently, the card manufacturers have sold cards in which the purchaser can make their own recording onto the card for playback of a personalized message when the recipient opens the card.
Manufacturers have started placing sound modules into other products, for example, to hold gift items or promotional items, such that when the package containing the item is opened, the sound played back may announce that the user has won something, plays a congratulatory message, or other sounds to attract the attention of others to the recipient to promote the manufacturer's product.
Embodiments of the present invention comprise a cover assembly (forming the top, top flap, side and bottom), an interior box assembly (having an interior receptacle for holding an item), a compartment assembly, and a sound module assembly containing a light-activated sound module attached to the inside of the box. The sound module comprises a sound chip, light sensor, speaker and power source that are electrically interconnected. The sound can range from animal and/or environmental sounds, music, congratulatory messages, other types of voice recordings, bells, whistles and the like, and can be played for up to 30 seconds. When the box is opened by lifting a flap, the top is raised, allowing light to strike the light sensor after entering an opening in a compartment containing the sound module, causing the sound module to play back the sound recorded thereon. Magnetic closures in the top flap interact with metal in the interior box wall to close the sound box.